For Our Digital World
by Lord Archive
Summary: To yield the power to protect, sacrifices have to be made.


For Our Digital World  
  
By: Lord Archive  
  
Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co., Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment, Bandai, and so on... and is used without consent. I'm only borrowing them I'll return them as soon as they release uncut episodes with original Japanese language and subtitles.  
Daisuke: What?! They'll never do that!  
Archive: It's not my fault they won't cater to their market.  
  
------------------  
  
The Odaiba Chosen gathered in the Digital World after receiving word from Gennai that Quinglongmon wanted to address all of them.   
  
"I have spent the past year since Belial Vamdemon's destruction looking at the potential futures our worlds could have," Quinglongmon began. "I have seen some things that trouble me greatly.  
  
"While mating is not an unknown concept to digimon. Some digimon still engage in the practice of procreating with other digimon. The offspring of two digimon often inherits the power of the parents.  
  
"This is the case with humans as well. Any child you Chosen Children have in the future may have the ability to become Chosen themselves. If both parents are Chosen, the resulting offspring WILL be a Chosen.  
  
"The more powerful the parent, the more powerful the offspring will likely become. A child born of powerful parents can become the greatest light. A kami who's blinding light he shines would call forth a great darkness that will attempt to defeat that light. A darkness more evil than Apocalymon or Vamdemon. However, for one to be born mortal, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. The child may become a god of darkness who may have to be killed by his own parents or sibling."  
  
The Chosen were shocked by his words.  
  
Quinglongmon continued. "Yagami Taichi, you still have the power I granted you to allow Agumon to fight Black War Greymon. Soon, that power will never be able to leave you, but you have a choice. There is a threat on the horizon that will require a digimon of War Greymon's strength to handle. You can keep that power to deal with that threat, or you can pass that power to someone else. However, if you keep that power, you can NOT have a child with ANY other Chosen. The choice is yours."  
  
The sky boomed with lightning.  
  
Taichi glanced at Sora, who was standing next to Yamato. He chuckled coldly. "I think that decision has already been made. I'll keep the power."  
  
Sora and Yamato bowed their heads.  
  
Quinglongmon seemed to smile. "I trust that you will not abuse it." He then sighed. "For Yagami Hikari, Takaishi Takeru, and Motomiya Daisuke... there is no choice. The powers of light must not be combined with either hope or miracles. The potential power inherent in Hikari is too great to combine with your traits or any others. You three should not mate with a Chosen for the risk is still present.  
  
"It is not necessary for any of you other Chosen Children to worry about combining your traits with another Chosen. While I would advise against it, all you would be doing is ensuring your children's place as a future Chosen."  
  
The Odaiba Chosen stood still in shook as they absorbed his words.  
  
"How can you say that?" Takeru began to shake. "Are you saying we have to throw away our feelings just because there's a chance our child would become a kami?!"  
  
"There is no chance with you," Quinglongmon boomed. "A kami will result."  
  
"You're just afraid that a kid of mine will replace you," Takeru retorted.  
  
"A threat to me is a threat to the Digital World. If your child were to fight and defeat me, the Digital World may be destroyed as a result of my death," Quinglongmon warned.  
  
"But what about our feelings?! We can't give up on love just because you asked us to! It doesn't work that way!" Takeru yelled.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
Takeru looked over. "Hikari?"  
  
Hikari stood stiffly, eyes closed. "We don't have a choice. I will not knowingly endanger either our world or the Digital World for any reason, even for love. The happiness of two people does not out weigh the safety of two worlds."  
  
"But... Hikari... what about last weekend... when you said you'd love me forever?" Tears fought to be free of Takeru's eyes.  
  
"I always will love you, Takeru. We should've never gone beyond friendship, and I'd like to go back to being friends with you," Hikari said coldly.  
  
"But...." Takeru choked.  
  
Hikari's eyes snapped open into a scowl. "Has your warning come too late?"  
  
"It has not," Quinglongmon replied.  
  
"Did you see to that being the case?" Hikari asked bitterly.  
  
"I did not. And I would not without your consent, or else I'd create the very threat I wish to prevent," Quinglongmon answered.  
  
"I see. Is there anything else?" Hikari asked.  
  
"There is not," Quinglongmon answered before vanishing.  
  
Hikari turned around stiffly. "I'm going home."  
  
Taichi went to walk with her as all the other Chosen remained behind.  
  
Takeru would not look at Hikari.  
  
Daisuke stared in shock as he watched her leave. He could not believe what he heard. Quinglongmon telling him that he couldn't be with Hikari or even Miyako for that matter because he had too much power. And then hearing Hikari question the digimon god if she was pregnant. He just couldn't understand it.  
  
Daisuke watched as Takeru struggled against breaking down crying while his lover walked away. He didn't think Hikari could ever be so cold as to do what she just did. How could she just give up on love?  
  
Hikari's shoulder twitched. Daisuke swallowed hard as he noticed her starting to shake. She latched onto Taichi, burying her face into his chest.   
  
Though they were about a half-kilometer away, Hikari's sobs echoed loudly. It broke his heart to hear her cry as if someone had robbed her of her soul. It didn't matter to him that she was crying because she could never be with Takeru again, and not him. He would love Hikari anyway, and she was hurting and he could not go to her and help.  
  
Takeru curled up into a ball, still fighting his own tears and trying not to hear Hikari cry. Yamato reached out a comforting hand, but Takeru slapped it away and ran blindly away from Hikari.  
  
-----------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I know this is short and you'd probably want it continued. It will sort of be continued in a NC-17 fict, however I didn't want this scene buried in the adult materials.   
  
If you want to use this scene as part of a fict, go ahead. Just let me know (archive@mich.com) and credit me in your authors notes.  



End file.
